digimonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Władcy Ciemności
Władcy Ciemności , to cztery potężne Mega Digimony występujące w Digimon Adventure, które urosły w siłę dzięki zakłóceniom wywołanym przez mroczną egzystencję Apocalymona. Każdy z nich rządził danym terenem Cyfrowego Świata i gdy poległ, jego część Spiralnej Góry ulegała dezintegracji. Historia right|thumb|250px|Władcy Ciemności w swojej bazie Historia Władców Ciemności sięga wydarzeń sprzed anime. Piemon, lider grupy zaatakował zamek gdzie Gennai i jego grupa przechowywała DigiTamy wybranych Digimonów oraz DigiVice'y, Amulety i Medaliony przyszłych wybrańców. Zanim zły Digimon zdołał zabrać artefakty, Gennai odparł jego atak po czym ukradł Mechanorimona i uciekł nim z bazy. Pozostałe Mechanorimony szybko podjęły pościg i jeden z pocisków spowodował, że Gennai upuścił jajo YukimiBotamon. Pozostałe Digimony bezpiecznie trafiły na Wyspę Plików gdzie oczekiwały przybycia wybranych dzieci. W nieoznaczonym czasie, Władcom Ciemności udało się także uwięzić Cztery Święte Bestie, obrońców Cyfrowego Świata. Kiedy wybrańcy walczyli z Vamdemonem w Realnym Świecie, Władcy Ciemności przeskanowali strukturę DigiŚwiata i używając jego fragmentów stworzyli Spiralną Górę - miejsce swoich działań. Zakłócenia wywołane przez siły ciemności spowodowały zbliżenie się Ziemi oraz Cyfrowego Świata - wiedząc, że ich walka nie dobiegła końca, wybrańcy wrócili do świata Digimonów. Na miejscu okazało się, że cały świat jaki znali został przebudowany i zniekształcony. Wkrótce dzieci spotkały Tyumona, który opowiedział im co się stało podczas ich nieobecności. Niewiele później, Władcy Ciemności postanowili schwytać ich w pułapkę. Pierwszy zaatakował MetalSeadramon. Digimony Digimorfowały na poziom Mistrza, ale jak zauważył Koushiro, ich wróg był Ostatecznym Digimonem. Zły Digimon szybko pokonał bohaterów. Kiedy dzieci doszły do siebie, zjawił się kolejny członek grupy - Mugendramon. Tym razem Digimony przeszły na swoje Perfekt formy i zaatakowały, lecz specjalny atak Władcy Ciemności szybko ich odepchnął. Ziemia pod nimi rozstąpiła się, po czym bohaterowie wpadli w ciemność. W mrocznej przestrzeni, trzeci członek grupy - Pinochimon, pokazał swoją zdolność kontrolowania innych za pomocą swoich sznurków, po czym także ich zaatakował. Digimony wróciły na swoje Początkujące formy i wybrańcy trafili na arenę. Nagle zjawił się clown, który opowiedział historię, w której Wybrane Dzieci postanowiły wspiąć się na Spiralną Górę i wszystkie zginęły z rąk Władców Ciemności. Jak się okazało był to Piemon - ostatni z grupy i zarazem ich lider. Agumon i Gabumon osiągnęli swoje Ostateczny Formy, ale szybko padli ofiarą specjalnej techniki Piemona. Zły Digimon stwierdził, że zbyt krótko posiadają zdolność ewolucji i jeszcze jej nie opanowali, po czym jeszcze raz przedstawił członków swojej drużyny. Mimi zaczęła płakać, co rozzłościło Piemona. Zły Digimon rzucił w nią sztyletem, lecz Tyumon wziął cios na siebie, w efekcie tracąc życie. Na szczęście z pomocą przybył [Piccolomon. Udało mu się uchronić bohaterów w swoim polu siłowym, lecz Władcy Ciemności go pokonali. Członkowie MetalSeadramon right|thumb|MetalSeadramon Pierwszy z Władców Ciemności, władał oceanami i miał do dyspozycji armię złożoną z Obrońców Głębin. Okrutny i bezwzględny, nawet dla swoich własnych poddanych. W odróżnieniu od pozostałej trójki, wolał unicestwić wrogów od razu, bez zbędnej zwłoki. Po tym jak Piccolomon ocalił bohaterów z pierwszego spotkania z Władcami, dzieci ocknęły się na plaży Wyspy Plików. Ponieważ trafili na teren MetalSeadramona, zły Digimon postanowił wyzwać ich do walki jako pierwszy. Jego plan polegał na zwabieniu wybrańców do budki plażowej, gdzie czekał na nich jego sługa - Anomalocarimon. Zły Digimon uśpił niczego niespodziewających się bohaterów, jedynie Mimi i Jou udało się uniknąć pułapki. Kiedy MetalSeadramon zajrzał do środka budki, zorientował się, że brakuje dwóch wybrańców i nakazał Anomalocarimonowi ich znaleźć. Kiedy Lilimon i Zudomon pokonali go, MetalSeadramon postanowił podpalić budkę. Na szczęście Jou i Mimi zdążyli przybyć na miejsce i ewakuować przyjaciół z płonącego pomieszczenia. Kiedy Władca Ciemności zauważył, że wybrańcy uciekli i jego poddany przegrał, zabił go zrzucając z dużej wysokości i ruszył za nimi w pościg. Bohaterowie postanowili uciec przed nim płynąc na grzbiecie Zudomona, ale MetalSeadramon szybko pokonał Lillimon, po czym znokautował Zudomona. Uratował ich Whamon, zabierając ich do swojego wnętrza i niknąc w odmętach oceanu. Zły Digimon postanowił wysłać swój oddział Hangyomonów, żeby zlokalizowały Whamona i bohaterów. W międzyczasie, Koushiro odkrył, że rękawice WarGreymona - mogą być skuteczną bronią przeciwko MetalSeadramonowi. Niewiele później Hangyomony namierzyły Whamona, po czym Digimon zabrał wybrańców pod wodę i ukrył się na dnie. Niestety, wysłannicy MetalSeadramona odnaleźli ukrywającego się Digimona. Whamon postanowił uciec jeszcze głębiej, licząc że Hangyomony nie wytrzymają ciśnienia panującego na tak wysokiej głębokości. Następnie Koushiro poprosił Hikari, żeby użyła swojego gwizdka jak sonaru, co pozwoliło mu odnaleźć tunel prowadzący na powierzchnię. Niestety, MetalSeadramon także usłyszał jego dźwięk i ruszył za nimi. Wybrańcy sądzili, że zgubili go w tunelu, ale MetalSeadramon wypłynął za nimi na powierzchnię. Agumon zmienił się w WarGreymona i zaatakował Władcę Ciemności, natomiast Zudomon zniszczył atakujące Hangyomony. Podczas walki z WarGreymonem, MetalSeadramon powiedział, że jego pancerz jest zbudowany z z metalu Chrome Digizoid i nie można go tak łatwo zranić. Złemu Digimonowi udało się złapać WarGreymona w paszczę i zanurzyć z nim w wodzie. Whamon ocalił go taranując MetalSedramona, jednocześnie narażając się na śmiertelny kontratak. WarGreymon wykorzystał okazję i przebił się przez ciało MetalSeadramona używając swoich Dramon Killers. Bohaterowie zgładzili pierwszego Władcę Ciemności, niestety tracąc w efekcie przyjaciela. DigiWybrańcy odkryli, że pokonując Władców Ciemności oswobadzają Cyfrowy Świat od sił ciemności i postanowili pokonać pozostałych. Techniki DE: |opis1=Wystrzeliwuje strumień energii z działa na swoim pysku. }} Pinochimon right|thumb|Pinochimon Drugi z Władców Ciemności. Kontrolował lasy i miał pod swoimi rozkazami oddział Obrońców Wiatru. Najbardziej dziecinny z grupy, lecz jednocześnie bardzo samolubny i sadystyczny. Zabijał i torturował innych dla zabawy, używając w swoich grach prawdziwej broni palnej. Nie miał także sentymentu dla swoich poddanych, zabijając ich z najbłahszego powodu. Po pokonaniu MetalSeadramona, bohaterowie trafili do lasu kontrolowanego przez Pinochimona. Nie mogąc doczekać się ich przybycia, postanowił użyć specjalnego pilota poruszając ziemię, na której stali. Następnie kontrolował ich ruchy i położenie używając specjalnych lalek, obserwując wszystko na ekranie swojego telewizora. Jego uwagę zwrócił Takeru. Pinochimon postanowił pobawić się z nim w "wojnę". Uwięził Yamato, grożąc że jeśli chłopak mu odmówi, zabije go. Nie mając innego wyjścia, Takeru poszedł z Władcą Ciemności. W posiadłości, Pinochimon próbował złapać chłopaka i zastrzelić go używając pistoletu (broń palna została wycięta w angielskiej i polskiej wersji). W pewnym momencie, Takeru wpadł na dwóch poddanych Pinochimona - Mushmona i Blossomona. Poprosił ich żeby go nie wydali i schował się. Wkrótce nadbiegł Pinochimon. Digimony powiedziały mu, gdzie schował się chłopiec, ale zanim tam zajrzał, Takeru zdążył uciec przez otwarte drzwi. Oskarżając ich o kłamstwo zastrzelił ich i pobiegł dalej (ta scena została wycięta w dubbingu). Uciekający Takeru przebiegł przez pilota Pinochimona, dzięki czemu wszystkie ruchome ścieżki w lesie z powrotem zjednoczyły bohaterów. Kiedy Yamato powiedział im co się stało, postanowili pójść wzdłuż ruchomej drogi licząc, że dotrą do siedziby złego Digimona. Niestety, zatrzymał ich Kiwimon - jeszcze jeden sługa Władcy Ciemności. Kiedy Digimony walczyły z Kiwimonem, Patamonowi udało się dotrzeć do domu Pinochimona. Wkrótce odkrył urządzenia, których używał do kontrolowania lasu i postanowił szybko powiadomić o tym swojego partnera. Tymczasem Pinochimon w końcu dogonił Takeru, ale skończyła mu się amunicja. Kiedy przeładowywał swoją broń, chłopiec postanowił go przechytrzyć, mówiąc że się nudzi. Kiedy zarzucił Pinochimonowi, że pewnie nie ma żadnych przyjaciół, odsłoniła się jego dziecinna natura. Postanowił zbiec na dół i przyprowadzić swojego kolegę. Kiedy Pinochimon "konstruował" swojego przyjaciela z drewna i innych elementów, Patamon odnalazł chłopaka i razem zbiegli na dół. Następnie Takeru zniszczył pilota, którym zły Digimon kontrolował las i zabrał ze sobą laleczki wybrańców. Kiedy Władca Ciemności wrócił, zobaczył że chłopiec uciekł i zniszczył jego sprzęt. W międzyczasie walka z Kiwimonem wciąż trwała. Yamato pokłócił się z Taichim, który chciał pokonać wroga, argumentując że bez niego nigdy nie znajdą Takeru. Kiedy Kiwimon zaatakował Sorę, Piyomon Digimorfowała i zabiła go. Właśnie wtedy Takeru zdążył wrócić i opowiedział wszystkim jak sam dał sobie radę. Słuchając słów swojego młodszego brata, Yamato doszedł do wniosku, że już go nie potrzebuje i wszyscy w okół prócz niego zmienili się na lepsze. Chcąc odnaleźć własną drogę, odszedł razem z Gabumonem. Idąc przez las, spotkał Jyureimona - jeszcze jednego Digimona pracującego dla Pinochimona. Udało mu się wmówić mu, że zmieni się gdy pokona swojego rywala - Taichiego. Jego prawdziwym celem było obrócić ich przeciwko sobie, dzięki czemu dwa najpotężniejsze Digimony wybrańców same się pozabijają. Tymczasem Pinochimon postanowił zemścić się za zniszczenie sprzętu w swoim domu i zaatakował bohaterów z grupą Gerbermonów. Bohaterowie pokonali ich wszystkich prócz jednego, którego nieoczekiwanie zniszczył MetalGarurumon. Po chwili ujawnił się Yamato i wyzwał Taichiego oraz Agumona do walki. Kiedy Jyureimon opowiadał Pinochimonowi swój plan, ostrzegł go przed wybrańcami. Oznajmił mu, że mają coś czego mu brakuje, i jeśli nie będzie ostrożny - przegra. Rozzłoszczony Władca Ciemności zabił swojego sługę po czym pobiegł obejrzeć bitwę samemu. Walkę MetalGarurumona z WarGreymonem przerwały jednak tajemnicze siły, które postanowiły wyjawić wybrańcom sekrety stojące za ich przybyciem do Cyfrowego Świata. Po powrocie, Yamato postanowił jeszcze przez jakiś czas iść własną ścieżką, grupę opuściła też Mimi i Jou. Kiedy Taichi i pozostali postanowili zaatakować dom Pinochimona, Władca zaatakował samotną dwójkę. Krótką walkę przerwał odrodzony MetalEtemon. Bójka obydwu Digimon dała im czas na ucieczkę. Wkrótce walka znudziła Pinochimona, więc pobiegł z powrotem do swojej posiadłości. W międzyczasie grupie Taia udało się pod nią zakraść. Z pomocą Delumona i Floramon, dwóch "zabawek" złego Digimona udało im się dostać do środka, po czym obydwa Digimony ostrzelały go z jego własnej armaty. Kiedy wybrańcy zaatakowali go bezpośrednio, przyzwał grupę RedVegimonów. W zaciekłej bitwie Garudamon udało się zniszczyć jego młot i Digimony bohaterów okrążyły go. W akcie desperacji, Pinochimon ożywił swój dom i nakazał zaatakować mu wybrańców, samemu wykorzystując ten czas na ucieczkę. Po drodze, jeden z ocalałych RedVegimonów poprosił go, żeby wziął go ze sobą. Pinochimon powiedział, że jedynie go spowolni i zniszczył go. Yamato i MetalGarurumon obserwowali to wydarzenie. Zły Digimon próbował zmusić MetalGarurumona do walki z wybrańcami, ale Matt powiedział że nie posłucha kogoś kto bez odrobiny żalu zabił osobę, którą chwilę temu nazwał przyjacielem. Wściekły Pinochimon rzucił się na niego i MetalGarurumon wystrzelił w niego swoją techniką specjalną, w efekcie unicestwiając go. W swoich ostatnich chwilach życia zapytał Jyureimona czego mu brakowało, lecz nie dostał odpowiedzi (w dubbingu głos Jureimona powiedział "przyjaciół"). Po jego śmierci dom Władcy Ciemności rozpadł się, a leśne tereny zniknęły ze Spiralnej Góry. Techniki DE: |opis1=Uderza wroga swoim młotem lub strzela z niego nabojami. |nazwa2=Flying Cross Cutter |tran2=Latające Krzyżowe Ostrze |jap2=フライングクロスカッター |rom2=Furaingu Kurosu Kattā |dub2=PL: Młot/Drewniany Krzyż EN: DE: |opis2=Rzuca we wroga krzyżakiem ze swoich pleców. |nazwa3=Drill Nose |tran3=Wiercący Nos |jap3=ドリルノーズ |rom3=Doriru Nōzu |dub3=PL: Wiertło-nos DE: |opis3=Atakuje swoim nosem jak wiertłem. }} Mugendramon right|thumb|Mugendramon Trzeci z Władców, podobnie jak MetalSeadramon bezwzględny i okrutny. Kontrolował armię Metalowego Imperium i tereny urbanistyczne. Był najbardziej opanowanym ze wszystkich czterech Digimonów. Był także bardzo chłodny i bez wyrzutów sumienia potrafił zabić swojego poddanego za niepowodzenie. Jego jedynym celem w życiu była destrukcja. Gdy bohaterowie dotarli do metropolii rządzonej przez Mugendramona, Hikari dostała gorączki. Kiedy Sora, Hikari i Takeru schronili się w opuszczonej posiadłości, Taichi i Koushiro wyruszyli znaleźć jakąś aptekę. Żeby ułatwić poszukiwania, Koushrio użył złączy telefonicznych do podpięcia się do internetu. Niestety, Mugendramon za każdym razem namierzał punkt połączenia i wysyłał na miejsce swoje oddziały. Kiedy Koushiro próbował pobrać z internetu lokacje wrogów, wszystkie oddziały zaczęły ich okrążać. Wtedy zorientował się, że wróg śledzi jego połączenia z siecią. Chłopak postanowił wpuścić do sieci pluskwę, która utworzy mnóstwo punktów dostępowych i zmyli wroga. Niestety, plan Koushiro obrócił się przeciwko nim, gdyż Mugendramon postanowił wykonać "Plan Z" i zrównać całe miasto z ziemią. Taichi i Koushiro szybko pobiegli do starego domostwa, gdy jeden z pocisków wysadził je w powietrze. Na szczęście Takeru zauważył wrogów i bohaterowie zdążyli się ewakuować. Kiedy przyjaciele byli razem, spod ziemi wydostał się Mugendramon. Wszyscy uciekli do wnętrza wieżowca, lecz Władca Ciemności zburzył go swoją techniką specjalną, w efekcie czego dzieci spadły do podziemi miasta i uległy rozdzieleniu. Sora, Takeru i Hikari w trakcie poszukiwania pozostałych trafili na bezwzględnego sługę Mugendramona - WaruMonzaemona, który zmuszał grupę Numemonów do niewolniczej pracy przy wytwarzaniu energii dla miasta. Zły Digimon ruszył w pościg za Sorą i Takeru, a w międzyczasie Hikari i Tailmon uwolnili niewolników. Kiedy WaruMonzaemon próbował zabić Numemony, światło Kari umożliwiło super-ewolucję Tailmon i pozostałych Digimonów, które szybko pokonały wroga. WaruMonzaemon skontaktował się ze swoim panem, który stwierdził, że znając położenie wybrańców dłużej go nie potrzebuje, po czym rozerwał go na kawałki (odstrzelił łapę w dubbingu). Kiedy Taichi i Koushiro szukali pozostałych, spotkali swojego starego znajomego - Andromona, który samotnie próbował obalić rządy Mugendramona. Niewiele później Władca Ciemności ich zaatakował. Kiedy Andromon starał się zatrzymać wroga, Hikari doprowadziła Sorę i Takeru do reszty. Andromon, Angewomon, Angemon i Birdramon wspólnie zaatakowali wroga, ale zostali szybko znokautowani. Wtedy Numemony postanowiły obronić Kari, lecz Mugendramon zabił je wszystkie jednym ciosem. Żal Hikari wyzwolił światło, które umożliwiło Agumonowi przemianę w WarGreymona, który za pomocą kilku cięć szponami ostatecznie unicestwił trzeciego Władcę, powodując że urbanistyczna część Spiralnej Góry uległa dezintegracji. Techniki DE: / |opis1=Wystrzeliwuje promienie z dział na swoich plecach. }} Piemon right|thumb|Piemon Ostatni z grupy i zarazem ich przywódca. Przepełniony czarnym humorem i piekielnymi sztuczkami, zawsze miał przysłowiowego "asa w rękawie". Kontrolował samą ciemność, natomiast jego armia składała się z Koszmarnych Żołnierzy. Był najbardziej okrutny z całej czwórki złych Digimonów. Przez cały czas pozostawał w swoim ukryciu na szczycie Spiralnej Góry, obserwując przez wielki teleskop starcia wybrańców z pozostałymi członkami grupy. Kiedy Taichi i pozostali dotarli do kryjówki Piemona, zły Digimon wysłał LadyDevimon, by ich zabiła. Wszystkie Digimony ewoluowały (prócz Agumona, który konserwował siły na ostateczne starcie) i rozpoczęły walkę z wrogiem. Taichi powiedział, żeby Sora i Takeru odszukali resztę grupy, natomiast Angewomon zajęła się walką z LadyDevimon. W międzyczasie, Mimi i Jou postanowili zebrać jak najwięcej sojuszników do walki ze złem. Jou zdecydował, że odłączy się od grupy, by znaleźć Yamato. W tym samym czasie, gdy Angewomon zaczęła przegrywać ze swoją rywalką, do walki wkroczył AtlurKabuterimon. Z jego drobną pomocą, Angewomon ostatecznie zgładziła upadłego anioła. Właśnie wtedy Piemon postanowił samemu wkroczyć do walki. Taichi postanowił, że jedynie Agumon stanie do walki, dopóki Sora i Takeru nie odnajdą pozostałych. Kiedy WarGreymon samotnie walczył z ostatnim władcą, Yamato trafił do mrocznej jaskini, gdzie musiał skonfrontować się ze swoimi myślami i ciemnością w swoim sercu. Z pomocą Gabumona, Yamato pokonał swój mrok i wydostał się z jaskini, gdzie spotkał Jou. W międzyczasie, Sora dała się wciągnąć w podobną ciemność z jakiej niedawno wydostał się Matt. Ostatecznie Jou i Yamato spotkali się z Takeru i wspólnymi siłami pomogli Sorze uporać się z jej ciemnością. Kiedy grupa wróciła, WarGreymon ostatecznie przegrał z Piemonem. Dzięki mocy przyjaźni Yamato, Garurumon uleczył ciężko rannego WarGreymona i dołączył do walki jako MetalGarurumon. Kiedy wybrańcy mieli zastosować ostateczny atak, Piemon użył kolejnej sztuczki - zmienił WarGreymona, MetalGarurumona, Taichiego i Yamato w breloki. Kiedy Andromon postanowił powstrzymać Piemona, reszta skryła się w jaskini. Niestety, Piemon pokonał Andromona i zdążył ich dogonić, w efekcie czego Koushiro, Jou i Tentomon zostali przez niego schwytani. Zły Digimon wkrótce odnalazł chowających się bohaterów i w trakcie walki, zmienił w lalki Garudamon i Angewomon. Kiedy Sora kazała Takeru zabrać Kari i uciekać, zjawił się Piemon. Gomamonowi udało się odebrać lalkę Matta i Sora rzuciła ją Takeru, niestety zarówno ona jak i Gomamon zostali złapani przez Władcę Ciemności. Kiedy Takeru i Hikari myśleli, że dotarli do ślepego zaułka, znaleźli zaklęty sznur, dzięki któremu mogli się wspiąć wyżej. Kiedy zły Digimon ich dogonił, Patamon ewoluował w Angemona i stanął z nim do walki. Kiedy z nim wygrywał, Piemonowi udało się odbić jego atak i odzyskać przewagę. Kiedy partner Takeru przegrał, Piemon odciął linę, po której wspinali się bohaterowie. Wtedy Angemon ewoluował po raz pierwszy w HolyAngemona i uratował ich. Piemon próbował zmienić go w lalkę, lecz HolyAngemon wygrał i odzyskał pozostałe breloki. Używając swojej mocy przywrócił wszystkich do dawnej postaci. Niewiele później Piemon wrócił z armią Evilmonów. Na szczęście Mimi zdążyła przybiec z pomocą i Digimony wspólnymi siłami pokonali żołnierzy Władcy. Ostatecznie WarGreymon i MetalGarurumon pokonali Piemona, wrzucając go do Bramy Niebios otworzonej przez HolyAngemona, tym samym kończąc żywot ostatniego Władcy Ciemności. Dzięki temu ostatnia część Spiralnej Góry zniknęła. Techniki |opis1=Rzuca we wroga mieczami. |nazwa2=Toy Wonderness |tran2=Ciekawość Zabawek |jap2=N/A |rom2=N/A |dub2=PL: Magiczny Huragan EN: Trump Sword DE: |opis2=Tworzy poryw wiatru. |nazwa3=Ending Snipe |tran3=Kończący Strzał |jap3=エンディングスナイプ |rom3=Endingu Sunaipu |dub3=PL: Sztuczka Clowna/Cios Ostateczny EN: DE: |opis3=Wystrzeliwuje falę uderzeniową z rąk. }} Ciekawostki *W polskim dubbingu, Machinedramon został błędnie przetłumaczony jako "Machinodramon". en:Dark Masters de:Meister der Dunkelheit es:Dark Masters Kategoria:Wyróżnione artykuły Kategoria:Postacie Digimon Adventure Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Grupy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Organizacje